A Lesson In Life
by elithepariah
Summary: AU. Based on CP Coulter's "Dalton". After a few too many chaotic and hectic nights, Julian Larson's parents are finally fed up. So, they ship their son off to his uncle's house for some discipline. Worst part? It's in the middle of nowhere. Jogan.
1. Chapter 1

_AU. (Alternate-Universe)_

_Julian Larson is still a pretty famous actor. But Dalton never happened. The Stuart Trio never attended. Julian isn't even aware of the other two's existence… yet._

**Summary: **Julian Larson was always a bit of a wild child. Growing up into a famous family gave him benefits - benefits that led to his wild streak. The craziest parties. Free drinks. And there was always someone there to hold his attention. After a few crazy events happened, Julian's parents decide to ship the pop star off to his Uncle's house for a bit of discipline and hopefully - maturity.

What's the downside to this? It's in the middle of nowhere. The heat is unbearable. And Julian has to do _physical work_. Even he doesn't know if he'll make it out alive.

**Rated:** T (Might be raised to 'M' if I actually keep going.)

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening to him.<p>

It really wasn't possible.

Julian Larson dropped his suitcases onto the ground, bringing a hand up to smoothly take off his glasses and get a better look at the scene in front of him.

What was this… some kind of ghost town?

Wooden stores as well as houses lined the dirt road he stood on, signs rusted and faded away due to age and wood even deteriorating in certain spots. It seemed like a massive population of the older generation lived here. Old men leaned back on their rocking chairs - eying him suspiciously from their front porches.

He did seem to stick out like a sore thumb, downed in a suit practically.

"Where the hell am I?" The actor asked, not to anyone in particular. But he got an answer anyway.

"You're in Carsonville, Juley!"

The brunet turned his head, blinking for a moment before taking in the site of an old familiar face. "Uncle Aug?" The older man flashed him an award-winning grin, bringing a hand up to clap him on the shoulder.

"Damn right! It's been awhile! Last time I saw you you were about this tall!" he exclaimed, bringing a hand up to about his hip. Julian snorted softly. "Yeah, that's because I was _five_."

August brushed off the comment, excited gleam still playing in his eyes. "So your parents decided to ship you out here huh? What on earth would have made them do that?"

Julian frowned, bringing his glasses back up to shade his eyes from the intense sun still glaring down on him. "Apparently I've been causing too much trouble and I've been stressing them out. So what do they do? Ship me off to the middle of no where to learn a lesson." he scoffed, reaching down to snatch up his suitcases again.

August moved forward and took one of them off his hands, which he gave a small thanks to.

"Well whatever they did they did it because they care about you. Don't forget about that Juley."

A grimace crossed the brunet's face at the old nickname, remembering how he hadn't even liked it when he was younger. "Why do you call me that? It makes me sound like a little girl…"

August chuckled slightly, bringing a rough hand up to ruffle his hair. "Force of habit. Can't help it! Now come on, we should probably get out of the road. We gotta head back to the farm anyway. I still have some work to get to." He waved his nephew over, directing him towards an old, worn out Dodge Coronet. Julian stopped infront of it for a moment, eying it warily. "This thing still lives?"

His uncle shot him another grin, grabbing his other suitcase out of his hands and plopping it into the trunk along with his other. "She's still purrin' like a kitten. Hop in. The farm isn't that far off from here! 'Bout twenty minutes."

Julian hesitantly walked around and opened the passenger door, cringing at the loud creaking sound it made. He was going to _die_.

Taking a deep breath he climbed in, quickly snapping in his seatbelt and doing his best to ignore the compacted heat the car was holding. He was already sweating in his suit. Thankfully, he had brought more easy going clothes with him. He hadn't really had much time to change when his parents let him in on the whole 'being sent away' deal.

The car came to life when the engine started, jerking a bit when the gear was shifted but other than that it seemed reasonable.

The twenty minutes in the car was spent with Julian catching his uncle up on what was going on in his life - as well as some of the few events that probably led up to where he was now. It had been awhile since he had seen August, obviously. He and his brother lived in two completely different worlds. His dad, Travis, was a famous director with all the money in the world. August never seemed to want to aim for that. He was always more of a loaner and an old soul. He liked the outdoors. He liked farming. So what did he do?

Bought a farm in the middle of no where. Where no one could really bug him. Of course, he was always a nice guy. But he just liked his space.

"How has the farm been? I can't even remember the last time I was here." Julian asked, leaning against the car door lazily and trying his best to not pout about the situation he was in.

"Going good! Bit of a drought here lately, so I'm doing my best with my crops. But I have a few good guys helping me out down there, so I'm not short-handed. You'll probably meet them sometime today. They're around your age…"

He pressed his lips together, humming slightly and turning his head to look out the window. Oh yay.

When they finally pulled into what Julian would guess was a driveway he stayed put in the car for a bit, taking in the house in front of him that was certainly_not_ his mansion back home. It was so small. So old-fashioned. Like something you would see in one of those dramatic, country like horse movies. With flower-petaled wallpaper and an older than jesus stove that for some reason still worked.

"You gonna come out of there? It's gonna get hotter if you don't! C'mon. I'll show you to your room."

Letting out a huff he pushed the door open, ignoring the creak this time and simply slamming the door shut behind him. He took one of the suitcases from the trunk while August, again, took the other and the two made their way into the house. Walking inside he almost had to hold back a laugh. It _was_ exactly how one would look in those types of movies. Was that normal? Or was that like, a trend out in places like this?

He turned his head to watch August go up the stairs before carefully following after, gripping onto the banister as the steps creaked underneath his feet. Dear god, he was going to fall through.

"Here we go!"

He looked up and watched his uncle swing the door right at the top of the stairs open, sunlight instantly spilling out of it. A moment later he stepped in, wary expression on his face as he took in the small little room.

It was simple. Bed, dresser, nightstand and a chair off in the corner. That was probably a small closet too. Nothing like his room back at home.

"I know it's not much Juley… but it's still a room." August turned to him and smile, walking past him with a slight skip in his step. "Make yourself at home! I'll go see how everything's going outside."

Julian watched him leave before turning to look back at the room. He moved forward and tossed his suitcase next to the one on the bed, letting out a deep breath and collapsing into the lone chair behind him. He wasn't sure what to think of this place. He wasn't used to it. He was used to gorgeous paintings and spotless walls. Fancy furniture and huge kitchens with maids bustling about. He was also used to his big, king-sized bed. Which was incredible compared to the full he was looking at now.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but after awhile movement from the window caught his eyes. Slipping off his glasses he stood, leaning forward to look out it.

He noticed his uncle instantly, but wasn't quite sure who the other two people were. It was then that he suddenly remembered the two guys his uncle had mentioned that would be helping him on the farm, and quickly he figured that those were the guys.

Watching curiously, he took in whatever he could - but they were a bit far off so he couldn't quite take in facial features. He froze when August turned and pointed directly at his window, and it dawned on him that he was probably filling them in on him. He moved back quickly, frowning a bit as he turned back to his suitcases and then began to unpack.

Might as well get comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat had gotten the best of him after awhile. Hell, all he had been doing was putting clothes into drawers and a few nicer suits into the itty-bitty closet he was provided with.

But he was still sweating.

Shutting the door to his room and making sure he was clearly out of vision from the window, Julian stripped off his clothes quickly. He threw on a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, sigh of relief breaking from his lips as he let his skin breathe.

Suits were almost normal attire for him, since his life was hectic and he was usually required to look nice ninety percent of the time. But when he had those few days of relaxation, he had a full supply of simple comfy clothes to throw on. When his parents had informed him of this whole situation, those clothes were exactly what he decided to bring.

Nobody knew where he was.

Nobody _would _know where he was. His parents weren't going to say anything, and he was sure his uncle would never rat him out to the paparazzi either.

It was almost like a small vacation.

Julian peered out the window, frowning slightly when he took in the amount of farmland there was.

Okay - maybe not quite like a vacation. But at least he didn't have to worry about cameras.

"Juley!"

With a small groan of annoyance at the nickname he swung his door open, peering out it and looking at the older man standing at the end of the stairs. "Come down! I'm not gonna allow you to stay cooped up there all day, sorry to say. I could use your help anyway."

With that August turned and disappeared, seemingly heading into the kitchen - but he heard a distinct sound of a screen door opening and shutting. So he figured there was probably a back door.

The brunet stayed where he stood for a moment, hand gripping onto the door frame before he inhaled slowly and made his way down the steps, taking two at a time. He hopped off the last one and landed on the wooden floorboards with ease.

When he finally located the back door he walked through and stopped mid-step, noting the two extra bodies standing there with his uncle.

The other workers? Damn… they did seem around his age.

"There he is!"

Julian quirked an eyebrow at that, almost hesitantly moving forward to stand next to his uncle. A small grunt came from him when his shoulder was grabbed and shaken - of course, in an affectionate manner but god damn he was going to bruise at some of this treatment.

"Juley, these are the workers I was talkin' to you about! This is Derek-" he paused as he motioned towards one of the guys, who flashed him a grin and a silent hello - which he returned with a small nod. "And this is Logan!"

Julian's gaze swept over to the blond, blinking for a moment before he gave him a small nod too, which was thankfully returned. He didn't seem as friendly as the other guy.

"You guys are all about the same age, I'm pretty sure! So I'm hoping there won't be any problems. Juley can provide some extra help if you really need it, but I think I'm going to give him some _easier_ duties. Probably with the animals. So don't worry about those for awhile."

The two boys nodded, small looks of relief crossing their faces. Julian tried not to frown at that - he would probably be relieved too if some work was being taken off his shoulders.

But since he was the sad fellow who was gaining that work, he didn't care much for handing out sympathy.

"Why don't you guys take him out to the chicken coop? Make him get some of the eggs. But show him how, first? I'm pretty sure you've never really done work like this." he stated, directing the last statement at him with a fond smile.

Julian shook his head, lips pressed tightly together as he stayed quiet.

When August left he slowly followed after the other two, stayed a step behind as they conversed between one another quietly.

Usually he was the life of the party, it didn't really take much to get him talking. Most people wanted to talk to him anyway. These guys though… they had no clue who he was, did they? The circumstance was a lot different here. Fame really didn't matter, he was beginning to comprehend that. Still didn't change the fact that he had to do work though.

His nose scrunched up at the smell that hit him the moment they walked into the so-called 'chicken coop'. Caws and clucks met his ears a moment later and he stopped to take in the large birds.

"Have you really never done anything like this?"

Julian flickered his gaze onto - who was this again? It started with a D. Fuck.

"Never really had a need to." he explained simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not that hard! Just watch your feet! They'll peck at them, and it doesn't feel that good." Another clap and shake of his shoulder.

Humming slightly he looked back, watching the guys grab a few things and then carefully slip through the wire gate that was keeping the chickens enclosed.

"C'mon!"

The brunet sighed quietly and carefully followed in after them, brow furrowing as he stepped away from a few chickens that instantly came towards him. They were kind of creepy, in a way. He was never a fan of _birds_.

"See those little cubbies over there?"

A new voice broke in and Julian let his eyes fall on the blond, nodding silently a moment later. "Some of them have eggs. If they do, pull them out and put them in this basket. It's pretty easy."

Julian moved forward and took the basket the other had held out for him, side stepping a few chickens and quickly working on reaching into the small cubbies and feeling around for eggs. He let out a small curse when a sharp sting came to his leg, stumbling back a bit as one of the chickens seemed to advance on him.

What the fuck? Was he in its cubby or something?

A chuckle came from behind him and he shot them a sideways glare, speeding up a bit and trying to avoid the growing amount of chickens now attempting to chase him away from their eggs. "You didn't tell me they'd revolt against me!" he stated, carefully placing another egg in one of the baskets.

"Why wouldn't they? You are taking their growing baby."

Frowning slightly at the sarcasm and use of 'baby' he huffed and stood straight when he finished. Once again side-stepping the chickens and quickly walking up to the blond, handing him the semi-full basket. Some of them hadn't laid eggs.

"Finished."

The blond smirked slightly and nodded, making his way out of the coop.

The other brunet waved for him to follow, which he did - maybe a bit eagerly. The chickens were still trying to come at him and he was sure there were going to be small peck marks on his shins.

"You know, I could have sworn you were a girl at first. With that name and all."

Julian closed the gate behind him and looked towards the boy who had spoken, shooting him a dull expression. "… What?"

"Juley! I've never met parents who would give their son such a feminine name… but then again your uncle's name _is _August. I had had the mindset that you were a chick until he said nephew. It threw me off completely!" The brunet grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Gotta admit I'm a tad bit disappointed. A girl would have been nice around here."

Scoffing slightly Julian shook his head, "Sorry I'm such a disappointment for you." he drawled out, crossing his arms over his chest. "My name isn't _actually_ Juley. It's just some stupid childhood nickname my uncle hasn't been able to drop. It's Julian."

"That makes more sense!"

"So, why's a big star like you out here?"

Julian paused, small look of surprise crossing his face when he looked at the blond. Logan, was it? "… You know who I am?"

"'Course I do. Julian Larson-Armstrong. You're everywhere. In Hollywood that is. Not Carsonville."

He blinked, eyes flickering between the two guys in front of him, looking at him with the same curious expression. So they weren't that sheltered? He suddenly wondered if there were other teenagers around here. He certainly hadn't seen any. Just a massive amount of old people.

"Apparently I'm too stressful to deal with. So my parent's shipped me out here." He couldn't help the slight bite in his words, chest squeezing as a bit of anger surged in him. He was still very pissed about the situation.

"Well, Diva. You're gonna have to get used to all this fairly quickly then."

He shot Logan a glare at the nickname, arms dropping to his sides as he turned his head. "Yeah well… I don't plan to stay long."

"Typical."

His gaze found the blond again, noticing the slight challenge in his eyes. Lips pressing together he turned towards him and gave him his undivided attention - completely ignoring the other guy, who was now giving them both a slightly nervous expression.

"What's 'typical'?"

"People like you couldn't handle work like this if their life depended on it. Raised by nannies and driven around by limousine all their life. You probably feel _hopeless _out here, because you've never had to do an ounce of _physical_ work. Have you?"

His face fell a bit, but he quickly recovered while he turned his head and began to make his way out of the coop. "You know what… I don't like you." he stated, shutting the door behind him.

He heard foot falls behind him a moment later, but was thankful that it was the brunet instead. He probably would have ended up punching Logan in the face if it had been him. Fucking douche bag - acting like he knew his life.

"Don't listen to him, okay? He has this stupid disdain about people who have literally been handed shit all their life. He's kind of a jerk sometimes."

"_No_, really?"

He chuckled slightly before reaching out and stopping him from moving on any further. "You'll get the hang of it… okay? I don't know how long you plan to stay, but just… try to find something you like doing. It'll make your day just a little bit better. And Logan will come around eventually. Especially if you actually help out around here."

Julian stared at the other for a moment before letting out a soft breath, running a hand through his hair. "Your name… what is it again? Starts with a D?"

"Derek."

"Right… nice to meet you Derek. I like you."

Derek flashed him another grin, bowing slightly in thanks. "Glad I can be pleasing."


	3. Chapter 3

This day was going to go on forever.

Just as he finished one thing, his uncle had him moving again and rushing him off to do another thing. He bit his tongue though, knowing that snapping at August wouldn't do him much good.

The man was too damn happy to snap at anyway. He'd feel like he was yelling at a puppy.

"It's not so bad, is it?"

Julian sighed, tilting his head back and glancing back at his uncle with a raised brow. The man chuckled in return, shaking his head and leaning against the stall door he stood at. "Well, I know picking up manure doesn't seem that amazing. But the animals are thankful for it."

"What animals? I haven't seen anything but chickens."

"They're all grazing in the pasture right now. It's a nice day out, not too hot. So of course I'm going to let them out."

Julian held his breath as he scooped up some of the manure, shoveling it into the thick bag that he was provided with. He wasn't sure what August was going to even use this for – but he wasn't going to question it. "What do you have… like cows and stuff?"

"Some cows, horse, sheep and even a few bulls - just about everything."

"So are these stalls for horses then?"

"Yep! The one you're in right now is Ringo's actually. He's a pretty old horse; with a bit of a temper. Nobody can really ride him anymore… nobody can really touch him too. Besides me and the boys. That's just because he's used to us."

Julian quickly rolled the top of the bag down, letting out a breath when he could finally breathe and not smell horse shit everywhere. "Yeah, well, tell Ringo not to shit so much. It's disgusting."

August let out a good-natured laugh at that, opening the stall door and then reaching in to snatch up the bag without a problem. "I'll make sure he gets the memo! You're done for today, Juley. Go take a shower. I'm sure you want to."

A look of relief crossed the pop stars face at those words, shoulders instantly slumping.

He walked out of the stall with his uncle, staying away from the manure bag just in case it decided to split open and… well, it's obvious what would happen. Talk about a nightmare. "Hey Jules!"

The brunet paused, brow furrowing at the new nickname and he turned to look behind him, watching as Derek jogged up to him with a grin on his face. It slipped though when he caught a whiff of the boy, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "You smell like horse shit!"

"You wouldn't believe how accurate that statement is."

The playboy smirked a moment later, hand coming down and then he was acting like it didn't even bother him. In all actuality, it didn't. The other had probably done the job before him as well. "How are you doing? Getting the hang of things?"

Julian frowned somewhat, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "I guess. I mean… I don't like it. I'm not going to lie. But it's not unbearable."

"Well that's good… hate to break it to you, but it's probably gonna be worse tomorrow!"

A dull look crossed his face at the comment and he let out a slow sigh, before remembering how badly he smelled. "Hey, Derek, I think I'm going in for the night. I need to wash this smell off of me and I need _sleep_. So I'll see you… tomorrow?"

Derek grinned, "Yeah, tomorrow! Night!" He gave him a small wave before moving past him and towards the back of the house.

With that, he made his way towards the front of the house, dragging his feet up the few steps but pausing again when a figure caught his eyes. A light glare set on his face when he took notice in the blond, lazily sprawled out on a swinging bench and eying him curiously. He wasn't sure if he _liked _the blond's eyes on him, to be honest.

"… What?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"You look like shit."

Julian tensed, hands clenching into fists around the screen door he was holding as he gave the other's smug expression a very clear 'fuck you' expression of his own. He restrained the urge to flip the swinging bench, even if the other falling off of it would have been a comical sight.

"_Thanks_." He muttered out a moment later, not sparing the other another second of his time and walking into the house, not bothering to look back. What the hell did he ever do to personally make Logan not like him? Just because they happened to be raised in different lifestyles didn't mean the other could just sit there and treat him like crap.

At least Derek was bearable. If anything, he could actually consider becoming friends with the guy.

Logan? Was it even worth it? Did he even know how to be a friend?

He furiously scrubbed at himself while in the shower, partially because of the blond and partially because he didn't want to smell like shit anymore.

Afterwards, after changing into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, he plopped down onto the bed, face pressing into the pillow.

Ten seconds later, he was out cold.

* * *

><p>Was that… a fucking <em>rooster<em>?

Julian let out a low groan, hand coming up to rub at his eyes as the sound continued to happen. Dear god, it sounded like someone was dying. He turned his head, looking out his window and taking note in the fact that the sun was just now starting to rise. The sky was becoming a light blue.

He frowned and pressed his face into the pillow again, shifting on the bed and letting out a sigh. This place was becoming more and more like a stereotypical farm. Instead of an alarm clock – there was a stupid rooster call in the morning. Did that mean…

Did that mean he had to get up?

An annoyed twitched came to him, and quickly he tried to go back to sleep. It was as if his uncle knew what he was thinking though, because a second later he heard his bedroom door creak open and a familiar voice break through the silence. "Juley?"

He grunted, not bothering to try and form a coherent sentence.

"Time to wake up! Work to do and if you want more time to relax tonight, getting everything done early is the way to do it! Get ready and come downstairs for some breakfast."

He felt his body sag in defeat, knowing very well that he couldn't simply lock the door and ignore the world outside the small room he lay in. August could very easily break the door down anyway, he was sure of it. Letting out a frustrated noise he shoved himself off the bed, rubbing at his eyes and attempting to shake the want to sleep off of him. It was rather hard though.

Letting out a sigh he brought one of his drawers open, yanking out a plain white t-shirt and slipping it on. His pants dropped a moment later, replaced by some faded jeans. The jeans were pretty expensive, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He could buy a new pair if he really needed to. He had settled into the mindset that no clothes of his were safe.

He took a few more minutes to brush his teeth, put on deodorant, and wash his face before he made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Julian almost faltered in his steps when he saw Logan and Derek, but quickly covered up and tried to act like nothing was wrong with this picture. So, these two were probably going to be around at all times. Derek's smile was a rather nice sight though.

He didn't bother looking at Logan; even though he had to sit next to the blond.

Breakfast was quiet, for the most part. August made sure to bring everyone into a casual conversation though for awhile, before telling them all what they would need to do for today. "Juley, go check for eggs again, alright? After that, head out to the barn and bring all the horses some new hay. More water too if they need it. Come back to me when you're done – I'll find something else for you to do."

They all stood when he finished, setting their dishes into the sink and walking off into different directions. Julian hid his relief when he watched Logan go out the front door with Derek.

It looked like he was on his own today.

The chickens were nasty as per usual, pecking at his legs and shoes whenever they got the chance to. It took everything in his power not to drop kick one – but of course he had the self control not to do that. He would end up feeling like a monster afterwards. He dropped the basket of eggs off in the kitchen when he finished, out the door a second later and heading towards the barn.

His brow rose when the sounds caught his attention. After opening the barn doors, he couldn't help the curious expression cross his face at the sight off all the horses, and a few sheep – noises now more frequent once he walked in. Obviously they were aware that he was their source for food. He walked through for a moment, noting which stalls needed food and water and which ones were good for now.

It would probably be better to just re-fill them all anyway.

He ignored the nervous flutter in his stomach as he went to work, trying his best to stay calm every time he walked up to one of the stalls and had to give the horses their food. Some would nudge at his arm, even his face. Others would instantly start trying to chomp onto the hay in his hands. They were a bit intimidating, the horses – but at the same time they were fascinating. He couldn't help but pause and watch them for a moment.

Walking up to a familiar stall he stared at the horse who was now staring back at him. The old, Painted Stallion - Ringo.

"Uh… Hello Ringo."

He kept his gaze locked with the horse, not quite sure what to do. It wasn't moving – it was just staring at him. He almost felt like the damn horse could see into his _soul_. Which was ridiculous, he was aware. Weren't horses incredibly smart though?

Finally, he moved forward, reaching into the stall to set some hay into the small bin, eyes flickering away from his for just a second. Ringo made a small whinny, shifting toward him. He, out of instinct, flinched back – but froze a second later in surprise when the horse pressed it nozzle against his hand.

Julian blinked; confused expression on his face at the calm aura the horse was giving off. Wasn't Ringo the horse his uncle said that didn't like people all that much? The one with the temper? The one that only let his uncle and Derek and Logan touch him? He dropped the hay he was holding, stepping forward again and carefully bringing both of his hands up, running them down the sides of the horse's face in an almost affectionate manner.

He wasn't sure why the horse didn't have a problem with him… but suddenly he felt grateful for it. A smile finally graced his face, making a note to himself to check up on this horse everyday.

"Wow… can't believe he's actually letting you touch him."

Julian turned his head quickly at the voice, surprised expression on his face but it fell when he noticed it was Logan. Who continued to stroll forward and watch the scene with a curious expression – even a bit of surprise of his own.

"What did you do, sneak an apple or something to him?"

The brunet frowned, hands still running down the horse's face carefully and gently. "You think I need to bribe a horse in order for it to like me?"

"Maybe. He doesn't really like anyone."

"I'm surprised he likes _you._" Julian shot back, a bit miffed that the blond would make it seem impossible for someone to like him. The only reason he was a jerk was when people were jerks to him. This was exactly how Logan acted when they first met.

The blond scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the wooden pillars supporting the barn.

They both stayed quiet for a moment or two, Julian turning his attention back onto Ringo and lightly patting his cheek before stepping away with a sigh. "Look…" he began, turning his gaze back onto Logan, who returned it.

"I get it. Okay? You don't like me. I think you've made that very clear. Even though you really don't even _know_ me." Julian's lips pressed together in slight annoyance, and he shook his head. "All you know is the stupid rumors and drama about my life that the media spreads. And I think it's kind of immature of you to judge someone based solely on those facts. Even more so to judge me because I happened to be raised in a life style that is a bit more… _easier _than yours."

He paused for a second, taking Logan's silence as an okay to keep going.

"You're right. I don't know a thing about what to do on a god damned farm. How could I? I wasn't raised on one. So you can't hate me for that. But I'm trying, okay? For the sake of my uncle, for the most part. God forbid he has to watch over me for so long. Least I can do is not be useless."

He pushed away from the stall, letting out a breath and moving past the other. "And again, for the sake of my uncle… I'll be the bigger man here and treat you with respect… when you _deserve_ it that is. Right now. You don't." With that he walked out of the barn, thankful that he had already been done with his chores.

He managed to find August in the fields, mood lifting a bit when he was ordered to help Derek pick some of the crops. Thankfully, that had ended up being relatively easy. He spent a good majority of the day with the other boy, actually getting to know him and talking a bit about their personal lives. They even talked about Logan a bit, and Julian ended up telling him about their little moment in the stall.

"He'll come around, I swear he will."

Julian shook his head, peering at the vegetable in his hand before setting it into the basket on the ground. "I find that hard to believe. I've only been here for a day and he's acting like I'm a nuisance. I don't think I've been that bad…"

"You haven't!"

He raised his gaze up to look at the other, who gave him a reassuring expression. "Logan's not a bad guy. I promise. If anything, he'll respect that you're upfront with him about things. He can be a bit opinionated though, and I think that's what makes him difficult at first. He was the same way with me. After a good week or so we were on better terms. He's one of my best friends now." Derek shrugged his shoulders, fond expression on his face.

"But I promise he's not bad. Just give him a chance if the offer comes up."

Julian stayed quiet, humming softly before continuing what he was doing, allowing a calm quiet to fall over the two.

Foot falls were what broke it, and they both looked up and paused as Logan stopped in front of them. There was an awkward moment – but thankfully, it was brief. Logan moved forward, next to Julian and silently began to help with picking. The silence wasn't rude. It wasn't smug either.

If anything, it was friendly. In a Logan-like way though.

Julian glanced up at Derek and he quickly held down a smirk at the other's goofy expression. Shaking his head he continued where he left off, the comfortable silence settling over the three of them as they continued to work.


End file.
